Embossing systems are used to form an embossment or decoratively raised area on a sheet of paper or cardboard. Such an embossment may serve as a decorative feature on a greeting card, business card, or the like. Conventional embossing systems include matable male and female dies contoured in the shape of the desired embossment. With a sheet (e.g., paper) disposed between the two dies, the male and female dies are pressed together in complementary engagement with each other. The paper is thereby deformed to have an embossment matching the contour of the dies.
In an embossing system with mated dies, expenses are incurred for making both the male and female dies. Additionally, such a system requires regular attention to maintain precise die alignment for repeated mating engagement.
Attempts have been made to eliminate the male die component by instead providing a flexible "counter" to support a paper being pressed by the female die. Unfortunately, known flexible counter systems have not provided suitable embossing results. Basically, known counters include a flexible mat which supports the paper during pressing by female die. Some known counters include a structure that contains all but one side of the mat. These known flexible counters often tear the paper during embossing or result in an unsuitable embossment. Such performance shortcomings may be due to poor deformation behavior or "flow" characteristics of the mat as supported by these known counters.